A cup of kindness
by spn22
Summary: After a huge argument with Sam, Dean is alone on New Years Eve. Who is the mysterious young girl who has appeared to talk to him, seemingly out of nowhere... and why does she have so many questions about Sam? Told through a number of conversations.
1. A Conversation

_A new story...and a short intro for you! I'm quite excited about this story...and I hope you will be too!_

_I would like to dedicate this story to all the SPN family affected by the horrific comments made anon members on Tumblr. Stay strong..."Family don't end with blood." xxx_

_I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

><p>"Hey"<p>

"Hey"

"You alone?"

"Maybe"

"Maybe you are? Or maybe I should go away?"

"I'm not sure."

"Ah. You're one of those guys?"

"One of... what guy?"

"You know. The kind who thinks a woman is maybe...a what? 6/10? So they want to scour the bar before they settle."

"Trust me, lady. If you're going to put me in a 'type'... it's going to be a very short category you place me in."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah?

"Yeah."

"So... have you got a name?"

"That's a stupid question. Of course I have a name."

"Is it Pedantic?"

"Dean."

"Dean. So. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you are alone."

"So are you."

"I didn't _start_ the night alone."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah... but you did?"

"Maybe."

"Mr Maybe. Well...care to elaborate? What kind of guy spends New Years Eve alone? What's your story?"


	2. Things could have been different

_Thanks for the reviews- hope you enjoy the update!_

_I do not own Supernatural._

* * *

><p>"So... do you do this often? Walk up to guys and start questioning them?"<p>

Dean had ordered himself another beer. The woman, who had now taken a seat beside him, had accepted his offer of another wine. Her presence both annoyed and intrigued him. He felt that he didn't know her...yet there was some kind of recognition that he couldn't put his finger on that made him stay. At least for one drink more.

Dean's question made her smile slightly. "Only once before."

"Oh. Guess I should feel special."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I rarely do."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah..." Dean shook his head. "Listen. Usually, a hot chick comes up and I'm your guy...but... not tonight, okay? I'm not feeling it."

"So you do flatter yourself." The woman looked slightly superior.

"What?" This weird woman was starting to really piss him off. She had an air of something... not normal.

On reflection, Dean knew he should have known better.

* * *

><p>"So... was your plan to be alone tonight?"<p>

Dean shrugged. "I'm not a fan of New Years Eve. Resolutions... all that new start stuff. I just bought a few beers in for me and my brother."

"So...why aren't you with him now?"

Dean took a long drink. "We had an argument."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Really?"

"Really."

She gave a sad smile. "People often tell me that. That I wouldn't understand. How can anybody begin to understand anything if it's never explained to you? Maybe if people tried to explain things to me..." her eyes suddenly looked very far away. "Maybe things would have been better. For everyone. For me."

There was an awkward pause and Dean let out a long sigh. He felt a sob story coming on and he wasn't in the mood to comfort or give any kind of advice. Sam was always better at that anway.

"Listen, I told you before. I'm...not in the mood tonight. I'm going to go... and that's probably the biggest favour I could do you. I'm bad news."

The woman let out another infuriating chuckle. "I have absolutely no interest in you, Dean. At least not in that way. None whatsoever."

"Then what the hell are you doing? I could be a serial killer for all you know..."

"You could...but you're not."

"Says who?"

"A very good friend of mine."

"Oh yeah? And that is...?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Dean stood up, not enjoying the fact that she had used his own words against him. "Nice talking to you. Happy New Year and all that crap."

Dean made his way through the crowds of people. 11:02. Just under an hour to go.

"I think you should call your brother."

Dean didn't stop walking.

"Thanks for the advice. It'll save me writing to that agony aunt column. "

"Call Sam."

Dean stopped in his tracks and turned round.

"What did you...?"

"You heard me."

"How the hell do you know his name? I never told you his name"

"You need to call Sam. Now."

Dean walked up to the woman. As he came close to her, he saw a tear fall down her cheek.

Dean's voice trembled as he gripped the woman's arm.

"I need you to tell me what the hell is going on. No more bullshit."

"I can't..."

"Yeah. You can. You have to. How do you know Sam?"

"Just, please...trust me."

"I don't know you!"

"Just...please, Dean. This argument with him...whatever it was...it's not worth it! It's not worth what's going to happen..."

"What's going to happen? What the hell..."

The woman, tears now falling fast and freely down her cheeks, shook her head.

"I can't. Sorry...I just..."

With that she let out a sob and ran out of the bar. Dean stood, confused with a growing sense of foreboding. Slipping out his cell phone, he took after the woman.

"Hey!" He made his way out into the street. "Hey!"

He looked around desperately. How could she have slipped away so quickly? Still running, he found Sam's number in his phone and dialed.


	3. Duty

_Thanks for the reviews. Here is a short update for y'all :)_

_Oh...and Happy New Year! Hope 2015 is everything that you want it to be. _

_I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

><p>Sam lay, spread along the length of the bed, not moving, bar the uneven breathing in and out of his chest.<p>

This moment in his life was too common.

The anger. The confusion. Then there was the guilt. The never-ending freaking guilt.

Then the phone call.

Should he jump and be the attentive little brother every time Dean called?

Dean didn't deserve it.

Not now, anyway.

He allowed the phone to continue ringing. In their life this was always a dangerous move but truth be told, he was too pissed to even talk to his brother at the moment. Besides, Dean's final words before he stormed out of the room was that he was going to get 'so wasted I can't even remember my own name.' The last thing Sam wanted was a drunken apology from Dean. If it was even an apology.

The phone stopped ringing. After five seconds it started again.

This is where he should pick up. Regardless.

The argument had been a stupid one. At least in Sam's eyes.

* * *

><p>He and Dean had been out in a bar. The barman had said that Dean reminded him of someone. It had, after some talk, emerged that 'Tom the Barman' had known John Winchester from a school quiz team. Apparently John had been best team member for two year in a row. It had been a flippant remark, Sam hadn't even thought about the words before they left his mouth.<p>

"Well, he was never going to win any best father awards was he?"

This had forced an awkward laugh from Tom, which led Dean to punch the barman around the face. He had then turned to Sam, grabbing him by the shirt.

"You. Outside."

"Dean! What the hell..."

"OUTSIDE!"

Shoving Sam roughly through the bar doors, ignoring the bemused stares from the other customers, he pushed Sam into the biting cold air.

* * *

><p>"Dean, get off me! What the hell's gotten in to you?"<p>

"Why'd you have to say that?"

"_What_? What's your problem?!"

"That shit! That shit about Dad!"

"What? Dean...that was just a joke, you..."

"Oh yeah, I'm laughing my ass off here."

"Dean... it was just a joke. I didn't even think..."

"Yeah, well. Maybe you should."

"Hey!" A man had appeared at the doorway. "You two! Tom's bleeding, what the hell are you playing at?"

Sam turned and held his hands up. "Sir, I'm sorry. My brother here...I think he's had too much to drink..."

"Shut it. Just...shut up Sam."

With that Dean had turned, ignoring the protesting from the man at the door. Sam had thought of returning to the bar to apologise but felt, everything considered, it was best to just leave.

* * *

><p>Dean was difficult to call these days. Another day Dean would have brushed the comment off. Maybe even laughed at it. Today it was the hero-worship John Winchester hour. Which meant that any bad word would be met with a few sharp words. Or if you were unlucky enough to be Tom the barman; a punch in the face.<p>

Sam wondered briefly if the fact that it was New Years Eve had made Dean more sentimental... but for the Winchesters New Years Eve was just another day. Dean had made the point enough times. Just another excuse to drink. Not that he needed one. Yet why Sam had to keep putting up with his brothers inconsistent behaviour was beyond him. Yet he could already imagine the lecture he would get if he didn't answer the persistent ringing. It could, after all, be an emergency.

So it was duty, rather than forgiveness, that made him answer the phone.

"Dean."

"Sam!" Dean sounded panicked, scared.

"Get out. Get outside. Now!"


	4. Half eleven

_Thanks for the reviews you lovely people!_

_Hope you keep enjoying- I will post as much as I can between uni work and having some fun! :p_

_I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

><p>"Sam! Dude, let me look at you...are you okay?"<p>

"Am _I _okay? Dean, you called _me. _What's going on?"

Dean brushed a shaking hand through his hair and shook his head, "I don't know... something weird, man. Something very weird."

Sam let out a scoff. "Weird? Dean, it must be pretty damn big for us to consider something weird."

Dean was already walking away from the building.

"Dean? Dean! Where are we going?"

Dean looked desperate. "Aww..hell, I don't know!"

Sam let out a huge sigh. "Dude, are you drunk? 'Cause, I'll be honest, New Years Eve or not, I'm tired. Sod midnight. I'm going back to bed."

"No!" Dean turned back and grabbed Sam's shoulder. "No! don't go back...it's not safe. At least I don't think so..."

"What? So...where _is_ safe in your world Dean?"

"Wish I knew."

"Dean!" Sam gritted his teeth and gave an involuntary scream. "You've pissed me off enough today. How about you just try saying sorry, we can go for a drink and..."

"Me? Apologise? _Me?" _Dean looked angry but then shook his head. "Look, we haven't got time for this. Man, you're in danger."

"What?"

"You heard me. This chick... she turned up in the bar. She knew your name, she knew we'd had a falling out...she said I had to come and find you because something awful was going to happen."

Sam still looked skeptical but he turned to Dean, his eyebrow raised.

"What do you think...Demon?"

"Na, man. I don't think so."

"So...what then? Angel?"

"No...maybe. It's strange, Sam. I recognised her."

"You _recognised _her?"

"Sort of. Just... not by looks...just by how she spoke, how she felt..." Dean looked at Sam who was now frowning. "Look man, I know it sounds weird but we've had weirder! She seemed real...like...like she wanted to help."

Sam looked closely at Dean. Dean looked...disturbed. Whatever the hell was going on, it was rare to see Dean so panicked.

"Okay." Sam tried to sound bored and failed. "Okay. Where is she?"

Dean looked slightly embarrassed. "Urm...yeah. I lost her."

* * *

><p>"Dean...how the <em>hell <em>can you lose a girl in _heels?"_

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets, not happy with his brothers questioning. "She might not be human."

"Human or not- she gave you the slip, big time." Sam ran a hand tiredly through his hair. "Look, man. I believe you, I do...but is there any chance this girl was just...wasted? Let's go home, okay? It's half eleven already."

"She knew your name, didn't she? How would she know that if it wasn't something bigger?"

Sam gave a helpless shrug. "Maybe she overheard us before I left the bar."

"No, man. She was beautiful. I'd have noticed her if she'd been there earlier. Besides, she'd have to be a damn good actress to put on that kind of performance."

Sam kicked a stone on the road. They had been walking for twenty minutes and besides a few girls who had giggled at them, already too drunk to barely walk, they hadn't seen a soul.

"Dean, maybe we should just..."

"Boys."

Sam and Dean stopped in their tracks.

"I'm glad I found you."

Sam and Dean slowly turned around, as though they were frightened of scaring the voice away.

"Hey! Sam it's her! I told you! That's the woman!"

Sam didn't speak.

"Sam?"

Sam let out a croak.

"Why...why didn't you warn me? You bastard, why the hell didn't you say anything?" Sam's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Wh..what? Warn you about what?"

"Sam..." the woman approached him, tears falling down her cheek. "Sam...it's not Dean's fault. I appear in a different form to everyone...apart from you."

"Oh my God." Tears filled Sam's eyes "Oh, God..."

Dean took a step forward. "Sam?" he said gently. "Sam?"

"Can..." Sam took a step towards the woman. "...Can I hold you?"

The woman, clearly too consumed by tears, nodded her head.

Sam ran forward and the woman leaped into his arms.

"Sam...I've missed you."

Dean watched in silent realisation and a tear fell down his own cheek.

Sam buried his face into the woman's hair.

"Jessica."


	5. While we still have time

_I haven't forgotten about this story, just very busy at uni- thought I would do a short update for you...sorry that it isn't more!_

_I do not own Supernatural_

* * *

><p>"Sam..."<p>

Dean gently put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam's head was still buried in Jessica's hair, his shoulders showing that he was sobbing.

"Sam, please, just come here, man..."

"Dean!" Sam sobbed. "Please...leave us."

"Sam, you're not thinking logically... this can't be _real._ You know it can't...and I'm sorry, man. I really am...just please...let her go. Look at me."

"It's me, Sam. I promise" Jessica clung at Sam tighter. "I promise. I don't know how...but it's me. You have to believe me, Sam."

"I do...I do believe you, Jess."

"Sam..." Dean's voice became urgent. "Sam!"

Sam didn't even turn his head.

"Come with me, Sam." Jessica whispered. "Please...while we still have time."

Sam pulled away and looked into Jessica's eyes.

"What do you need?" Sam's voice sounded far away "Where are we going?"

"Sam!" Dean shouted. "Sam!"

"You need to come with me, Sam. I haven't got long..."

"Okay, that's enough, back off lady!" Dean physically janked the pair apart.

Sam punched Dean in the shoulder. "Hey!"

"Sam, I'm sorry man but you aren't thinking clearly! Cinderella here is playing mind games."

"Sam...Sam it _is _me..."

"Sam. Think about it. _Think."_

"Sam. Look at me."

"Sam! Sam!"

"You." Jessica's eyes flashed and she turned to Dean. "You leave us be."

With a wave of her hand, Dean was knocked to the floor, unable to move.

"Woah..." Sam moved towards Dean but Jessica grabbed his arm, forcing him to look back at her.

"Sam...you have to help me. Help me so that we can be together."


End file.
